Things Change
by CoalSmudge
Summary: When Wally West disappeared in the Arctic Circle that fateful day, he didn't expect to end up in a different dimension, where all he could do was look in. Getting in was the easy part, finding a way back home is the hard part. And if he does manage to get back home, he may not like what he finds. (Post-Endgame)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any other characters owned by DC comics.

* * *

**_1._**

"You can love someone so much...But you can never love people as much as you can miss them."  
― John Green

* * *

_"Just tell them, okay?"_

_"Kid!"_

As soon as Barry's shout left his mouth, another burst of energy hit Wally's back and his gaze was filled with white, allowing his mentor's words to echo around his ears as the sound of running feet and the whirring of the Magnetic Field Disruptor gave way to nothing less than hushed silence. Wally stumbled on his feet and fell, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. Grumbling, he opened his eyes to see the white from the snow covered hills of the Arctic Circle was replaced—by a white plain that covered every visible corner of his vision like a fresh piece of paper. Wally's green eyes took in the new scenery, inspecting the field of white as if it would suddenly morph back into the tundra, where he would still be pushing himself to his limit beside Bart and Barry. But the blankness stayed, no matter how much Wally willed it to change.

A flash of blue streaked across his field of vision like a blue brush painting its first line on a canvas. A moment later a figure swam into his vision. It was human, with a costume that seemed vaguely familiar to the speedster.

He had a blue cowl with a red visor covering his hair and most of his face, only displaying the smile on his face and his neck, as well as the flesh showcased by the exaggerated white V-neck he had on. Wally surveyed the newcomer, his mouth opening in question.

"Welcome, I'm—"

"Max Mercury" Wally finished for him, his eyes trained on his face as he vaguely remembered the story Flash had once recounted to him.

"So it seems you've heard of me," he says, his smile growing bigger as his ego followed.

"Yeah but I thought you were dead" Wally says, his emerald gaze never leaving the man.

"Simply a rumor. I'm alive, and so are you. But we both exist here now" he explains.

"And where is here?" Wally asks, crossing his arms.

"They call it the Speed-Force. It's where speedsters like you and I siphon our energy from. It's a different plane of existence than that of Earth, so it seems like we've both been stranded here" he says.

"Stranded?" He chokes out, eyes widening.

"Seeing as inter-dimensional travel has not been invented in our dimension yet, we are unable to travel back home. All we can do is watch," He says. With a flourish of a hand, the white in front of him parted to show a new scene, like a TV or a hologram.

_The Watchtower was silent, all the members deep in mourning. The return of the Justice League's elite members had only partially filled the empty hearts of the Team. The rest was void of feeling; because as soon as they recounted that moment in the Tundra, it would bring a hurt so foreign and strong that it could bring any regular man to their knees. But in the wake of the devastation, a new room had been built in the Watchtower, full of trees and grass that gave off the false feeling of tranquility and peace. Because woven between the trees and situated above the grass, flickered the images of fallen friends, forever immortalized in nothing more than an intangible picture, a statue that only made their hearts ache more as it was the closest thing these heroes had to the real thing. A number of the teammates were scattered across the newly reconstructed Grove, but one figure stuck out with his costume that resembled ketchup and mustard, most likely symbolizing the boy's never-ending hunger._

Wally's eyes widened in recognition._ Auburn hair poured out of the top of the costume in a way his fiery red hair never had. It seemed almost a bit loose on the boy, but it still brought a smile to his face that Bart had heed his words and taken over the mantle._

_Even if it weren't how he planned it would happen._

_"You look good" a suave voice said and Wally's heart stuttered in his chest, instantly recognizing the voice. A moment later Artemis appeared, standing near Bart and gazing up at the mirror image of Wally, only tinted in a blue that could only stand for the sadness etched in Artemis' gray eyes._

_"Really? Because I feel like a fraud" Bart says, showcasing the outfit. Wally had to admit he looked more mature, more grown-up. Artemis did too, but he tried his best to avert his eyes to keep away the guilt he felt just by staring at her uncharacteristically pale face and mourning eyes, not wanting to come to terms with the fact he had done this to her._

_"Well don't" Artemis said, striding forward so she moved closer. Wally forced himself to look at her and noticed she had reverted back to her Tigress costume, the fake blood wiped off from her chest, leaving no clues of the battle that took place only a little while earlier. "You're honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kid Flash" she continued, putting a hand—one Wally longed to hold again—on Bart's shoulder. "I know he'd be proud" she finished with a faint smile, causing one to light up on Wally's face as well. She really knew him too well._

_"Thanks" Bart said, scratching the long hair that didn't fit into the costume as well as he did. "Well, you suited up, but as Tigress?" He questioned, glancing down at the gaudy orange and black costume she had only worn when being undercover with Aqualad._

_"Artemis was Wally's partner" she started her explanation and Wally clenched his fists just as his heart lurched forward, leaving an odd and empty feeling in his chest. "I need some distance, I need a change," She said, slipping on her mask and causing Wally's vision to blur with tears. _

The screen faded away into whiteness, Max facing him. Wally's eyes set into determination at the scene he just witnessed.

"I need to go back," he says, eyebrows furrowing and his mouth set in a determined line.

"Sorry kid, not that easy" Max says.

"I don't care how hard or long I have to work, I'm going back," he says. Max gives him a look that can only be read as pity before he too fades away in a blue and white blur.

Alone again, Kid Flash sits down and begins to think.

* * *

Time had escaped Wally as the congealed whiteness gave no clues as to if it were day or night, or if it was the same day, week, month, year, lifetime as when Kid Flash had disappeared. He had tried to summon up the images of the real world, _his _world, like Max had, but all he could do was make the space in front of him blur momentarily before it returned to its pristine state. Wally had done everything he could to get out of this _SpeedForce,_ but it just led to more dead ends, more endless space. He had run until his legs gave out under him, but no matter how far or fast he traveled, he still found himself in the same place. It was like he was in a giant hamster wheel, no matter how fast he went he'd still be stuck in an endless loop.

The only upside to this place was he didn't need the basic human necessities to survive. He was never hungry (a surprise even to him), never tired (although he slept just to pass time) and he never had to use the bathroom. Max Mercury never again reappeared, probably also lost in the vast expanse of whatever dimension he was in. On occasion a blur of light passed his field of vision, or a human-like form would materialize for a Nano-second. He would call out to them in hopes of gaining their attention, but it was all futile. They all disregarded him like you would a tiny ant.

And after a while Wally did the same.

* * *

The first sign of insanity was when he heard the voices.

He opened his eyes from a short nap (he could hardly sleep for long) to the murmured voiced of many. It was a cacophony of silent whispers, jumbled and holding no rhythm. His eyes instantly darted open and searched for a source, but as per usual the surrounding area was as blank as a fresh sheet of snow.

Despite having no solid entity, the voices continued to muse and mix within themselves, teasing him and causing his ears to ring. Eventually, after straining his ears long enough, he was able to distinguish one from the other.

They all held the same theme, rambling on about the SpeedForce, welcoming him home. They all held different tones, one was silent and shy while the other resembled the booming voice of a male. Most sounded old, as if they had spent years trapped in this plane so the point their bodies had decayed and all that was left was the whisper of their words. While each voice said something different, they each repeated the same thing in an endless loop, patiently waiting for their own voice to be heard.

_"Welcome Home"_

_"Wallace West"_

_"The SpeedForce has been waiting for you"_

_"We are the afterlife of all speedsters"_

The invaded his mind like termites attacking a wooden shed. Their persuasive voices floated around in his head, causing his head to swarm his images of a new life here. Eventually Barry, Bart and even Jay would join him in the SpeedForce. They could all live a new life here—forever.

But just as he was ready to give up on finding a way home, a vision of Artemis infiltrated his vision. She was sitting alone on the couch, Brucely's large gray head peacefully resting on her lap, his eyes closed. Artemis sighed, running a hand through her messy hair that seemed just a little longer, a little more knotted. Her eyes were just a little less lively, a little less cheery. Frustrated, he groaned and spread out his arms, immediately quieting the voices and images in his mind.

"I need to go home" he said in determination. Because it was true, he needed to go home. Artemis needed him to come home, and he never disappointed her.

_"It's after midnight, Happy Valentines Day"_

_"You remembered!"_

_"How could I forget Valentine's Day… for the fifth year in a row"_

The memory was only there for a moment, but it was as vivid and real as when it had really happened. It brought the first smile to his face since the first time he opened his eyes and found himself in the SpeedForce.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first fanfic I've ever written that doesn't include an OC, so please leave a review so I know if it's good or not. Sorry if some of the stuff isn't accurate, the only part of the SpeedForce I know about is from JL:U and a few comics and my knowledge on Max Mercury is a little rusty. i think he found a way out of the SpeedForce, but I thought it'd be better to just have him here. Oh well, let me know how I did and more chapters are coming!


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

"I know that's what people say- you'll get over it. I'd say it, too. But I know it's not true. Oh, youll be happy again, never fear. But you won't forget. Every time you fall in love it will be because something in the man reminds you of him."  
― Betty Smith

* * *

The cold Gotham air nipped at Artemis' neck as she pulled the jacket closer around her. And even as she maneuvered down the Gotham streets like a seasoned pro, she realized something was missing. Maybe it was the absence of warmth on her left side, or the silence that accompanied the soft sound of her feet. The sky was a dreary gray, a change Artemis welcomed over the usually sunny Palo Alto weather. Since Wally had… passed, the sun seemed to shine a little less bright and the warmth it brought only caused tears to sting her signature grim face.

Dick liked to call her the Second Batman. Maybe it was because of her snippy remarks and stern attitude, or maybe it was the way she never smiled and never laughed, no matter how many jokes Bart or Garfield cracked.

She figured if she just found a cape and some black spandex, she could call herself Batman and no one would know the difference.

The rhythmic sound of her footsteps ceased as she came to a halt, gray eyes glancing up at the words carved in the dull gray stone that encircled the area.

_Gotham Cemetery_

Artemis' eyes moved back down to face the rows of neat tombstones, most the signature semi-circular stone while others were gaping monoliths or mausoleums. Her eyes were drawn to the grassy knolls, taking in the hill that stretched over them all, recognizing the tree that overlooked a certain grave. Her feet moved on their own accord, trekking through the hills and approaching the recognizable landmark.

Moving uphill, a familiar mass of stone caught her eyes. It was a stone larger than the rest, resembling in some ways a very wide and short obelisk. The name etched in the stone was only slightly weathered away, but it still held its shiny sheen, the same it had when it was placed there many months ago.

_Artemis Lian Crock_

_Beloved Daughter_

When Artemis returned from the land of the dead (in actuality she was undercover with Aqualad), she was fully ready to uproot the stone and live happily in retirement with Wally. But after the… events that took place in the Arctic, she had convinced Dick long enough that she would like to keep it there. Because when Aqualad's sword seemingly pierced her skin, a tiny part of who she was was really impaled, allowing it to bleed. She was dying slowly, playing the role of the villain, a role she never wanted to play. And when Wally vanished, her figurative heart finally stopped beating, leaving nothing behind but a bloodied mess.

And as she went to stand beside her own gravestone, her eyes travelled sorrowfully to the twin gravestone nestled right next to her own. It was newer, the stone still shining as it had when it was made when Artemis decided to bury the memories made when the statue was erected.

_Wallace Rudolph West_

_Beloved son, Beloved boyfriend._

While a gravestone was also placed in Central City, Wally's hometown, Barry Allen had thought of the idea of putting one where Artemis' gravestone was since she stubbornly insisted on keeping it there. And she had to admit; it was actually a good idea on his part (quite possibly his first). The ghost of a smile lit up Artemis' sullen features as a distant memory floated around in her head, reminding her of the hours she spent picking sand out of her outfit.

_"Your name's really Wally?"_

The happy memory danced in her mind, teasing her with faint imprints of a time when she was _really _happy. She couldn't get over the guilt that this was her fault. She decided to help out Nightwing, she was the one who pulled them out of retirement, she was the reason they were at the Watchtower when the last MFD was discovered.

And now she had no way to tell him sorry. Sorry for not being there for him, sorry for not spending enough time with him, sorry for not letting him copy her Vietnamese Lit. paper.

Sorry for not saying goodbye.

The thoughts that flooded her skull like a tidal wave washed through her body, causing her to shudder and allow some extra water from that tsunami to exit through her eyes. She wiped them away before they could cascade down her sharp features. She would not break down again. It was time for her to move on, to accept the consequences of her actions and continue her life like she did before Wally stumbled in (quite literally). But no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she could never bring herself to actually forget that day like everybody else had. Forget that Lex Luthor stole the credit for Wally's sacrifice, forget how she missed him so much it physically hurt her.

Forget that now he's been gone for two years now.

* * *

The harsh vibrations originating from the pocket of her black jacket is what snapped her from her guilty thoughts. Wiping her steely gray eyes with the sleeve of the jacket, she used her other hand to root around in her pocket until her fingers touched the cool metal of her phone. Pulling it out, she took one glance at the Caller ID before putting it to her ear while pressing _Answer_.

"What's wrong?" she asked instinctively.

"Wow, sis" Jade drawled into the phone, her teasing tone never ceasing to cause her blood to boil in annoyance. "Not in the mood to say thank you to your favorite sister?"

"You're my only sister" She deadpans, muttering something along the lines of _though I wish I were an only child, _before continuing, "Why'd you call?"

"Rude much. Anyways, I need you to cut your little field trip short and come back" Jade answers briefly. There's the sound of something clattering to the floor and the noise of someone crying.  
"What mess do I have to fix this time?" Artemis replies with an exasperated sigh. She turns around, sending one last glance at Wally's grave, before making her way out of the cemetery.

"Well first off looking after Lian was hard enough, watching two other _super powered _babies is another. Also, they won't stop running around and one of them is crying" Jade announces slowly, allowing Artemis to interpret the drama and letting it run through her head. After a moment her eyebrows crease and another frustrated sigh escapes her lips as she leaves the cemetery and walks the few blocks where her motorcycle is parked.

"They're not babies, they're two years old and I'm on my way. Just… make sure they don't fall while they're running. Makes a bigger mess when they're running at the speed of sound" Artemis says.

After a short goodbye, she hangs up and slides her helmet over her head, the visor tinting the world an even bleaker black.

Who knew being a single mother was so hard?

* * *

A/N: Beginning's probably gonna be a bit boring and short, but I'm hoping it'll pick up speed as the story progresses. Anyways, I read a few fics about Irey and Jai West being Artemis' kids, so I was like "why not?" since this is technically an AU. My writing isn't great, so I'm open for critiques on how to improve it. Also, my updates aren't going to be as quick seeing as this was technically written yesterday and I really wanted to upload.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

"And I can tell, that you didn't had to face your mother, losing her lover without saying goodbye, without saying goodbye, 'cause she didn't had time"

- Soko "We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow"

* * *

Wally wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to look back into the real world. Maybe it was his concentration and determination, or his desires to just _see_ her one last time. Either way, the small window that screened his dimension from theirs was open, if only just a little bit blurry. But it was enough to quench his thirst of just _knowing_. And that was all he needed, to know she was okay. To know she wasn't broken and crying and grieving the death of her boyfriend.

To know she had moved on.

As much as it hurt to say this, Wally wanted Artemis to move on. She had enough problems and grievances in the past; she couldn't take adding one more. She'd be better off forgetting about him, all the memories shared, all the stolen kisses and late nights talking, cuddling and teasing one another.

And he remained resolute on his decision that he thought Artemis should move on.

Until he saw her again.

* * *

The air around her was crisp and warm, holding the false promise of happiness and hope. Dusk crept up on her like a cat stalking a mouse, silent. She was sitting on a couch, papers spread out on the coffee table in front of her haphazardly. Her hands were on her forehead, concealing the wrinkles formed from worry and stress. Her eyes stared down at the papers below her with a glower that could set the leaflets aflame.

Her back was arched in poor posture as she let out a weary sigh, looking over the numerous bills and paperwork laid out. Having to drop out of college to pay for the bills and mortgage, she had trouble getting by. Batman and the Team had offered to help her, but she had pushed them away as she had everyone else. She _wasn't _a pity case.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and all the papers flew off the table and landed chaotically around the living room. Artemis groaned, moving her hands down to wipe her face in exhaustion.

"What'd I say about super speed in the house, Iris?" Artemis scolds lightly, facing the small speedster as she stopped abruptly in front of Artemis. Iris sighs and shuffles her foot in shame.

"Sorry mommy," Iris says, hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay, just help mom pick up her papers, these are really important," Artemis stresses and Iris nods. Instead of using her speed to pick up the papers, Iris slowly picks them up one at a time and hands them to a weary Artemis.

"I hope you haven't been using your powers in school, you remember what I said?"

"We can't have people know I'm special," Iris says, glancing up at Artemis with dark green eyes that never ceased to take her breath away.

Because in all actuality, Iris was the younger and female version of Wally. With her orange locks in pigtails, the splattering of freckles and the gray-green hue of her eyes, it made Artemis want to curl up and cry all over again. Because just looking at her own daughter made the guilt that festered in her heart like a sore suddenly spread everywhere, plaguing her with doubts and shame and feelings she thought she'd buried.

"Now any reason you came down in such a hurry?" Artemis asks, smiling slightly as she moved over on the couch so Iris could sit down beside her.

"Is Daddy ever coming back?" Iris asks and Artemis sucks in a breath like she'd been punched in the gut—and she knew the feeling.

However, she quickly recovered and put on a sympathetic face, turning her body so she was fully facing her daughter.

"Of course he is, why would you think he wouldn't come back?" Artemis reassures her, shielding the young child from her own doubts.

"Jai said he's never coming back," Iris states, and Artemis can see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she faced the truth that he may never see his children.

"Well Jai wouldn't know. I'll talk to him, but just know that daddy's coming home and that he loves you so much and he'd be so proud of you." Artemis says, kissing Iris on the forehead in a feeble attempt of assurance.

"When's he gonna be back? He's been gone an awfully long time" Iris says, batting her eyelashes slightly to get rid of the tears forming near her ducts.

_Never. _Artemis was tempted to say it, but she could never crush her daughter's fragile heart like that. But instead of voicing her real thoughts, she just muttered a vague "He'll be back as fast as he can" before sending her off to bed. Because she was too young to know what death was. Artemis knew he was never coming back. He was dead. Even though there was no dead body to prove it, she knew if he wanted to come back he wouldn't done it much sooner.

And even as she tucked Iris into bed beside her brother, kissing them both on the forehead before clicking off the light, she questioned her words and their truth. Because she was there when he disappeared. They both knew Wally was going to die, and she just had to accept it. But there was no body, no proof he was really gone. And a part of her believed that as long as there's no physical proof he's gone, she'd believe he's out there.

Somewhere.

But even as she slipped under the covers of the king sized bed, the absence of warmth on the right side made her shudder. Because if she closed her eyes tight enough and focused hard enough, she could almost feel his warm arms around her, burying his nose in her neck as they fell asleep to the sound of their breathing.

Because he wasn't dead, just lost. And she was his flashlight back.

_"He's lost babe, alone. The guy just won't let anyone in."_

* * *

Wally shudders as the screen once more subsides to darkness, bathing him in the luminescent rays of his bleached surroundings. Thoughts tumbled around in his mind like the whirlwind caused by him, Bart and Barry when fighting Neutron. He'd like to say that was only a few short months ago, but seeing the mature Artemis, he knew that those months had turned into years. Just thinking of how much had changed made his head hurt.

He—he had a daughter. No, he didn't just have a daughter, he had a son too. Artemis never told him she was pregnant, maybe she never knew. Either way they were there and he had left Artemis all alone to care for them. Just based on what he had witnessed, he noted that Artemis had most definitely moved from the Palo Alto apartment they shared, from lack of space or foul memories—he'd never know. But Artemis was _struggling _to get by, to care for two children while trying to pay for wherever they were living. Knowing Artemis, Wally knew that she had to be doing whatever she could to ensure they had a normal lifestyle, a luxury she never had.

And even though he had believed Artemis was better off without him, just seeing her so… _miserable_ was enough to send him over the edge. Because Artemis needed him. She needed someone who could challenge her wits yet still be by her side by the end of the day. She was a loose piece of paper ready to get lost in the vicious winds, and he was the paperweight that kept her grounded. It was simple science really- they needed each other. It was a symbiotic relationship- they helped each other. And when one of them was lost, the other was the flashlight that led them back to the pathway.

And as he curled up in a self-loathing ball, he brainstormed all the ways he could get back to her. He was the science nerd, he'd figure out someway to get back. He had to.

"Soon babe, I promise."

* * *

A/N: New chapter. I was writing this story and I had a really good idea for a one-shot that I have now been dying to write. I'll try and post it here, but for now enjoy a new chapter!

Thanks for all the comments, it means so much to know you guys like my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4._**

"When its gone, you'll know what a gift love was. you'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it."

― Ian McEwan

* * *

Time wore down Artemis like the crashing waves of the beach eroded boulders into tiny grains of sand. The papers on the coffee table only piled up as Artemis struggled to keep the family afloat while making sure Iris and Jai wouldn't feel their poverty. She had always believed that if she had children she would never let them experience the same childhood she had. There would be trips to the park, walking down to the ice cream store on a hot summer day, cheering on as they kicked the soccer ball down the field. But without someone beside her, she hardly had the time to go to the park. The ice cream parlor was on the other side of town. She could never get the kids to play soccer.

And one day, as she sat hunched over the coffee table, she realized how badly she had _failed. _She had failed plenty of things in her lifetime—missions, tests. But none of those compared to how badly she had failed at being a parent.

They were 8 years old. Artemis could hardly believe that now she was 28. Time had eluded her, one day she was 18 and staying up all night studying with Wally, then all of a sudden she's a widow who can barely scrape by.

The hardest part of losing Wally was moving.

It was a few months after she realized she was pregnant. The apartment was too small for a child. It held too many soiled memories, irredeemable reminiscences of happiness and laughter and pulling all-nighters.

She had wanted to get rid of all of Wally's possessions. Just looking at the framed photo of them sitting on the side table beside their television made her vision blur with tears. She had dozens of boxes ready to pack up and a mover scheduled to pick up those boxes. She thought she was ready to give up those moments and box them away forever.

But just picking up that photo caused her to break down. She had tried to pack something simpler. The clothes still had the faint smell of laundry detergent and citrus, the smell Artemis bathed in when she woke up in Wally's arms. But having that odor waft into her nostrils, it only made her curl up and bawl in their closet until Zatanna checked in on her a day later. By then the tears had stopped and she was just sitting there, staring at the old brown parka Wally loved so much.

In the end, Zatanna packed up everything while Artemis sat down on the couch, absent-mindedly watching TV. She had tried to help, but everytime she would start to sniffle and Zatanna would shoo her away. And after everything was packed away and moved to the one-story house with two bedrooms, they had a very special girls night out. Of course, she was forbidden to fight crime like the old days because of her unborn child, but they still had fun laughing at old mishaps and how things changed.

Because things have changed.

Artemis is lucky to get a call from Zatanna once a week. They tried to get together once a month, but eventually that fell through too. Barry and the Wests used to check up on her daily, but now a visit from Jai and Iris' grandparents was a special occasion. Bart used to zip in and play with the kids weekly, spraying jokes and helping them keep their powers in check. But with missions and how he had grown up, he hardly had time to say a quick hello.

The worst change was losing touch with the Team.

And by team, she meant the original six. Minus herself and Wally of course. Dick rejoined the team a few years back, after giving up on finding Wally like everyone else had. He and Kaldur had taken the role of co-leading the Team. They had pressured Artemis to retire after they too realized she was pregnant. Being stubborn as she was, she insisted on being Tigress for just a little longer, but Dick refused to put the life of whoever was growing inside of her in jeopardy. M'gann and Superboy's relationship had bloomed over the years, M'gann learning the limit to her powers and Superboy accepting her for who she was.

The Team had fused with the Justice League.

At least, that's what she's heard. Most of them functioned more covertly, but they had stopped treating them like kids long ago. They were adults, ready to take on the world like any other vigilante.

Eight years is a long time to keep out of touch. But Artemis was serious about leaving the hero life behind this time. That's why she tried to limit Jai and Iris' powers. She didn't want them to be heroes. Call her greedy, but she had already seen one speedster she loved perish, she couldn't risk losing another.

And maybe that's why she stopped picking up the phone when Barry called. Maybe that's why she always made excuses when Bart barged in. Maybe that's why the conversations between her and Zatanna got shorter and shorter, until they stopped altogether.

Maybe that's why she no longer had any friends. Maybe that's why she was so utterly lonely.

Brucely had been her only companion through the years. Artemis believed he mourned Wally's disappearance just as much as she had. Maybe it was the downcast look in his big brown eyes, or how his tail always stayed low to the ground. Maybe it was because every day, his posture got a little poorer, his health slowly deteriorating.

He was 13 years old now. And a 13 year old dog is supposed to look old, but not as old as how Brucely looks.

His skin sticks to his ribs like glue. Artemis had a hard time coaxing him to eat, especially since she usually didn't want to eat herself. He had trouble walking now because of how badly he had treated himself over the years. Artemis knew it was her fault Brucely was this way. He was just a dog. But when she was away for three months on the Manta Submarine, Wally was the only one to care for him. Maybe that's why he noticed his absence immediately. He hardly recognized Artemis when she walked in the door with red eyes and pale skin. But he did notice the distinct lack of a certain red-headed idiot.

And as if on some magical cue, the weary sound of paw steps on hardwood rang in Artemis' ears. The white dog himself walked in, with slightly matted fur and sunken eyes. His movements were slow and tired, but eventually he dragged himself onto the couch and lay down beside Artemis. She laid a hand on his back, feeling the distinct bones of his spine.

As Artemis' stormy gray eyes traveled from the paper piles to the drowsy dog to the framed portrait of two stick-figure children holding the hands of a blonde-haired woman and finally to the torn and worn-down poster of a young blonde and a Cheshire cat, she realized something. She wasn't Alice; she wasn't in some world with a crazy red-haired Mad Hatter and a cat with a grin that disappeared when responsibility called. No, she was just a heartbroken woman with a tendency to ruin everything. She was like everyone else; she couldn't just ride off into the sunset or live in a castle forever with no worries. There are no Happily Ever Afters for a girl like her.

Besides, there are only so many to go around.

* * *

A/N: Sloppy chapter I had written a few days ago. I also posted a Spitfire one-shot you can find on my profile. There'll be more excitement in the next chapter or so, I want more Wally action.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

"Lost behind wishes not made,  
The tears shiver in the dark  
Masks don't slip,  
Firmly secure,  
Hiding words unsaid,  
when they counted  
But now, they are  
Lost  
to the ages  
Where they will remain  
For all eternity  
Never to be spoken,  
Lost."  
― Testy McTesterson

* * *

Being trapped was one of the things Wally West could _not _stand. Hardly able to open that small window into his world, he had spent most of his days pacing around, often running at fast paces in the hopes maybe he could find some wormhole or a gap that would bring him back. I mean, he found a way in, can't he find a way out? He was Wally West, meant to do the impossible.

_"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers,"_

Artemis' words from years ago rattled around in his skull, making it ache in longing. He needed to get home.

Following his instinct, his feet started moving without him knowing. By the time he realized he was running, he was at his top speed. But it wasn't fast enough. Feeling his legs burn, he pushed himself forward. His arms moved in a cyclic rhythm, back and forth. His feet were rhythmic and recurring, the constant pitter-patter of his friction-proof costume running across the obsolete floors. He soon realized he had accelerated beyond his previous top speeds, the skin around his cheeks slightly pushed back from the force of the wind. As he ran, visions of his past life whizzed by him, spurring him to go faster.

_"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay,"  
"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?"_

Wally could feel his eyes water behind his glasses, not from the nostalgia but from the fact he was sure he was now going almost as fast as the Flash. The force from running pushed against him, trying to slow him down, but he persisted and kept going.

_"Who put me in this?_

_"Amnesia, remember? Forgot how _truly _annoying you are,"_

Despite his running, everything seemed to stay the same, as if he was running on a treadmill meant to match his speed. He could hear the slight cackle of electricity as the traction formed behind him, encouraging him to move faster.

_"EMP shuts off all machines,"_

_"Two words: Gorilla lice,"_

His breath came in ragged pants and the sweat stained the top of his cowl. His pumping arms ached and smarted and his legs were burning from the pressure. He could see a small crack in his goggles that slowly spread as he ran faster, causing him to blink rapidly from the intruding air.

_"Hold still, will you?"_

_"Get to the Bio-ship, I'm almost there!"_

The memories came vividly and it felt like they were projected on screens right in front of his eyes. His hair was pushed back and it made him feel like Dick when he wasn't Nightwing. He was sure the pressure from the running would make it stay flat, but it wouldn't matter. Not if he could get back to her.

_"You could always Zeta there,"_

_"And Wally—it sounded fine out loud,"_

He knew he was pushing himself. The pain was excruciating, like he had been struck again from the chrysalis' energy. But now the pallor surrounding him started to blur, proving that he was at least getting _somewhere_.

_"Yeah, I was so worried about you guys finding out…"_

_"Souvenir,"_

His suit was starting to tear at the seams from the stress, unaccustomed to running at such a rapid rate. He could feel lacerations form where the skin was now exposed, the whipping winds lashing at his skin like a whip.

_"I should've done this a _long _time ago"_

_"No kidding,"_

That particular memory seemed to shatter whatever realm he inhabited. The soles of his shoes were burning and he could feel the heat spreading up his leg. Unwilling to give up when he was so close, he leaned forward and continued to push. Both his goggles were cracked across the circular pallet of glass, pushing in wind that dried his eyes.

_"What could go wrong?"_

And then it happened. A wormhole appeared in the distance, the bright colors swirling in a welcoming gesture. He squinted, making sure he was seeing something other than the white. He could feel a laugh echo from his mouth before getting lost in the turmoil, leaving the joyfulness behind in this SpeedForce. The wormhole was approaching fast, and he needed to get there. His body was about ready to give out, far exceeding its limit. It was faster than he'd seen anybody go- not Flash, not Impulse. And without a second thought, he lunged into the wormhole with a thought of:

"What did I have to lose?"

He was back in the Arctic.

The cold air nipped at his exposed flesh, biting into the fresh wounds from his most current battle against the SpeedForce (if you could call it that). He was sitting inside a ditch, more so a moat. It was eroded down from the running speedsters, their footsteps immortalized in the battered ice.

Getting up was tricky. His legs felt like jelly and they burned like Hell. But he managed to paw his way out of the trench and immediately reached for his ear where the Comm should be located. But all he met was the soft skin of his cartilage.

"Well this is gonna be tricky," Wally thinks to himself. In wistful thinking he opens the small compartment on his wrist, only to find his cupboards bare. Sighing, he yanks himself to his feet. Guess he'd have to do things the old fashioned way. Running.

He stumbled many times in the tundra, adding to the collection of cuts and bruises scattered around his body. But he had a mission, and he hated failing missions. The closest Zeta tube was a few miles from the Arctic Circle, but if Wally ran just above human speed, he may be able to get there quickly. He was surprised to find that what would've been a jog before he… ceased, was now a sprint. It tired him less to run faster. Maybe because he had exceeded his previous limit beforehand he had now adapted to running faster. Either way, he got to the Zeta Tube in an astonishing short time.

Sliding into the rundown shack meant for "ice-fishing", he faced the camera and waited as it scanned him.

_"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03,"_ the automated voice said and he felt his atoms shift as he found himself in The Watchtower. He was surprised he was still programmed into the mainframe, maybe they forget to take it off or maybe they just didn't want to.

What was more surprising was stumbling in to see Batman and Nightwing debriefing both the Justice League and the Team. They all turned in confusion, facing the beaten down speedster.

"Wally?" Nightwing exclaimed, his eyes widening noticeably behind his domino mask.

"The Wall-man… Is here" Wally pants. His eyes are half-lidded, close to closing completely. Everyone's still in shock, staring wide-eyed at the man who just returned from the dead. Some are blinking rapidly, like if they close their eyes he'll just disappear again and it's just another insane nightmare. Before anyone reacts, he drops to the floor in a heavy heap.

* * *

Waking up in a medical facility was not a rare occasion for Wally West. It was part of the whole superhero package. So opening his eyes to the sound of a heart monitor didn't scare Wally in the least. So when his emerald eyes snapped open to see the off-white walls of the medical bay in the Watchtower, he didn't freak out.

"Oh! You're up!" Came an excited voice and Wally's heart stuttered.

"Megalicious?" He asked, his voice coming out teasing. He hears M'gann approaching and sees her green head poke over the railing of the hospital bed.

"That's me. But is it really… you?" She asks and he can see her amber eyes ignite with tears.

"Of course green cheeks, who else would it be?" he says and she laughs as tears fall down her face as she recognized the old nickname.

Wally immediately tries to sit up to comfort the crying Martian, but he winces as soon as he lifts up his torso and lies back down in pain.

"Oh but you can't get up yet, you cracked a few ribs. It seems you got Flash's fast healing power while you were away seeing as all those cuts were healed by the time we came to tend to them" Megan says.

"I'll be fine, I just need to find—"

"Batman said you have to stay here at least a day after you wake up" Megan orders, pushing him down softly as he tried to get up again.

"How long have I been out?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Only three days. But you've been gone for—"

"Please, don't tell me," Wally pleads and M'gann nods in understanding, knowing that he'd find out eventually. But now was not the time.

But Wally could tell he's been gone for a long time just looking at M'gann. Even though she could shape shift to look any age, she had decided to follow aging like a normal human. Vague laugh lines showed on her green skin and her orange hair seemed a bit dull, but it had now reached shoulder length.

Knowing it'd be best to heed Batman's advice, he snuggles back into bed and just waits for the time when he can reunite with Artemis.

Nightwing visits. Superboy visits. Aqualad visits. Impulse and Flash visit. Hell, even Red Tornado visits to give a diagnostics check. But the one person missing from attendance is Artemis.

"Maybe she's just busy. Maybe she hadn't heard the news" Wally excuses Artemis, knowing she wouldn't miss seeing Wally.

But as minutes turned to hours and night came, that phrase turned into "Maybe she's really busy" as hope began to drain from Wally's body.

Wally's released from the medical room at 7 AM the next day. He is not allowed to run for the chance that it may break his ribs again or open his cuts. But he moves at a quick human pace to the Zeta Tubes, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. Dick had given him Artemis' new address in Palo Alto.

_"Be careful, Wally," Dick had warned him. "Artemis… changed a lot since you've been gone,"_

Wally had ignored it. He was beyond excited to see the love of his life again. And to meet… his kids. Wally and Artemis never talked about children much, but being able to hug them and tuck them in at night...

He had to see her.

The Zeta tube was quick to take him to Palo Alto and he found himself materialized in the sunny city. He followed the street signs a few blocks down until he caught sight of a one-story beige house with a yellow lawn and the shades drawn. Doing his best not to run up the stairs to the front door, he rang the doorbell multiple times like a little kid. Flowers, a gift from M'gann, were situated in his hands and he had a cheeky grin on his face. However, it was soon wiped off his face when the door opened to a pale man with frosty white hair and cold eyes. He immediately dropped into a defensive stance, the flowers falling onto the stoop.

"Icicle Jr!"

* * *

A/N: Plot twist anyone? Heh, yeah he's finally back! First chapter I wrote that I actually cried about. Also, I want to write another story and I have three ideas but I don't know which one to go with.

One of them's a Supermartian fic, the other is a YJ Genderbender and the other one is a Spitfire fanfic that takes place in the 5 years.

I'll probably just continue this story but if you want to see any of the above ideas, comment and I can start writing them. Oopsies, I wrote this a week ago and I forgot to publish it, please don't kill me!

Anyways, i'm writing another Spitfire story because I was watching Spitfire videos on Youtube and it gave me an idea.

Also, if nobody saw the San Diego Comic Con news, they're making a crossover for Young Justice and Teen Titans Go! Yeah, it's not what I was hoping for but I'm still excited. Maybe they'll finally put S2 on Netflix...

Anyways, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

We walked arm in arm But I didn't feel his touch A desire I'd first tried to hide, That tingling inside was gone And when he asked me: 'do you still love me?' I had to look away I didn't want to tell him That my heart grows colder with each day "

- Bat for Lashes

* * *

Seeing Icicle Jr. after who-knows-how-long at Artemis' door was like a slap in the face. Wally stumbled back in shock, his foot stepping on the flowers. Even though Cameron Mahkent had aged noticeably, there was no denying that it was he. Just the pasty white hair and sickly gray and flaky skin was enough to prove it was he. Unless they had discovered Jack Frost while he was away. His jaw had become more angular and now sported a sharp, short beard. He was taller than when he last saw him and wrinkles vaguely covered his forehead and around his eyes like cracks in the ice.

"So the rumors are true, _Kid Crash,"_ Cameron said, crossing his arms. "You really are back from the dead," he teases, challenging him by raising a sharp, frosty eyebrow.

"Where is Artemis?" Wally spits out forcefully, carefully pronouncing each word.

"She doesn't want to see you. You're a couple years late,"

"I'd like for her to say it to my face!" Wally says, recovering and taking a challenging step forward, fists clenched.

"Sorry, if she sees you she might puke" Cameron retorts.

"I'm not going to say it again, Mahkent; where is Artemis?" Wally reiterates through clenched teeth. Cameron's hands quickly materialize into icy claws, but before he can strike him a nostalgic voice cuts through the tension.

"Cameron, who's at the door?"

"Nobody babe, just some hobo" Cameron responds, his head turning as he addresses her.

"_Babe?"_ Wally repeats, eyes narrowing. Babe was his nickname for her. _He _was the only one who could call Artemis _babe_. Taking advantage of Cameron's distracted state, he speeds past him and into what appears to be a hallway. He sucks in a breath as soon as he sees the body casually leaning against a doorframe, cup of coffee in hand.

She had changed since Wally had last seen her. Then again, everybody has. Her hair was cropped and now rested just above her shoulders. Wally doubted even she could scrape it back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a hard gray with faint crows' feet at the corners. Her full lips were pulled into a slight frown and she was wrapped up in a dark green bathrobe, a mug full of steaming coffee in her cupped and wrinkled hands. Despite not physically looking old, the hard line of her lips and the coldness of her eyes proved that she had seen enough to be centuries old.

"Artemis" Wally said weakly and she stiffened noticeably, staring blankly at Wally as he took a ginger step forward. Artemis cringed and Wally faltered.

"What are you doing here?" The coldness of her voice literally froze Wally in his tracks and he could see how she and Icicle Jr. could be a couple.

"I came to see you babe," Wally says and Artemis cringes again from the term of endearment.

"_Don't _call me babe," Artemis scolds and Wally's eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" he says, biting his tongue so he'd heed her words.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Wallace." Artemis says and Wally steps forward so he's now standing right in front of her.

"Why're you acting like this, Arty?" Wally says, staring down into her eyes. From the proximity he could map out all the small specks of color in her gray eyes. It was like staring at the stars trying to map out the constellations, but those irises had shifted, burying the stars he was looking for.

"Wally do you know how long you've been gone?" Artemis asks, narrowing her eyes so he could no longer stare into them.

"A while?" Wally guessed in that same joking voice.

"Sixteen years. Wally, sixteen years! So don't think you can run your way back into my life because things may not have changed in whatever bullshit dimension Dick was babbling on about, but they changed here." Wally says, her voice faltering slightly as she choked out the last few words.

"They changed so much that you decided it'd be a good idea to be dating a criminal!" Wally exclaims, pointing towards where Cameron Mahkent was watching warily from the front door.

"Ex-con," Artemis corrects him. "And yeah, a lot can change in a couple years. Like my childhood best friend being released on parole and seeing me," Artemis says matter-of-factly, staring hard into Wally's green eyes.

Wally sighs and rubs a hand down his face. He hardly had time to look in a mirror or fix himself, so his hair was messy and stuck up at impossible angles. Other than that and the bruises and scars that littered his body, he looked exactly the same as when he had disappeared.  
"Artemis, when I was in the Speed-Force, I could see you. We had kids Artemis, kids! Where are they now?" Wally says.

"School. And don't say _'we' _because _I _was the one who raised them because you were off in some magical dimension having the time of your life" Artemis argues.

"Yeah, time of my life. Being stuck staring at white walls for sixteen years sure doesn't drive a man insane or anything and it definitely was the _time of my life_." Wally fights back, sarcasm dripping out of his voice like water overflowing from a bathtub.

"Well you can see your kids when they get out of school, so come back in a couple hours when someone will actually care" Artemis dismisses him rudely.

Wally bites his tongue before he retorts something rude or admonishing. Instead he simply nods and turns away "I'm not giving up, Artemis," Wally says as he pushes back Cameron and moves out the door, swiftly shutting it behind him.

As soon as the door slammed shut with a raucous bang, Wally pressed his back against the wooden white door and slid down so he was curled up on the front porch. He stayed like that for a minute, pondering over his current predicament.

He had thought Artemis would be ecstatic to see him again, he really had. Maybe he thought that sixteen years away wouldn't be that much time for her. But when had she decided to move on? A day after he left? A month, a year? Maybe he was only a few days too late, maybe a few years. Either way he was late.

_"Aww man, I knew we'd be the last ones here!"_

Instead of bringing a smile to his face, it only brought tears to his eyes as he realized how distant that memory was. He had joined the team over 21 years ago according to Artemis. Had he really disappeared for that long? Was he really stuck in a different dimension for almost half his new life? How could so much change in such a short time? It was sixteen years, was that really enough time for Artemis to move on, have kids and find the new love of her life?

Yes, it was. Wally realized this, as he lay curled up against her cracked and weathered porch. Artemis only knew Wally for about six years. He was gone for six_teen._ Besides, wasn't this what he wanted? Trapped inside that SpeedForce, Wally practically begged for Artemis to move on, to end her suffering and pain and grief. Artemis was _happy_ now, and from what he saw before she wasn't always like this. He saw days when she was crying when Iris and Jai were at school, when she worked well into the night to pay for the house. She needed this, and he should be glad. She had needed to move on and he couldn't pull her back into that pit of pity and sadness.

And as Wally got up and moved away from the house he had thought he could live in with Artemis, he knew it was for the best.

* * *

**A/N:** So new chapter! So far I got 20 pages on Word so I'm pretty content. I got the YJ companion comics so I'm kinda addicted to those right now.

I also went to a record store today and bought a bunch of Nightwing and JL comics.

My camp is starting up again starting Monday so I may not be able to write/edit quickly meaning the updates may take a bit longer but i'll write what I can. I also want to write the next chapter for my other fanfic but whenever I try I start crying over Spitfire.

They were so perfect!

I'm really starting to hate this story though.


	7. Chapter 7

_7._

The mark of a mature man is a certain scar he bears: the memory of a perfect woman never won, or of a once-true love forever lost. However much he may love you, he is only here because she is not.

— Anonymous

* * *

Pushing him away was most likely the hardest thing Artemis Crock has ever done. So when that door shut with a sound click she had ignored Cameron and poured the remainder of her coffee down the drain before retreating to the bathroom and locking herself in. When living with a known criminal she always had one rule; never to let him see her cry.

Seeing as they were raised together because of their crime boss fathers, they both knew better than to show any signs of weakness, and crying was one of the most definite signs. And since she knew he was listening, she silently sobbed through the loud noise of the shower running.

When Wally West first disappeared, she couldn't count how many times she had fantasized about him returning, how she would jump into his arms and allow him to run off into the sunset. How they would kiss away the pain of loss and make up for however long he had been gone. But she knew he could never make up sixteen years, so why try? Why try to make up for all the hugging, kissing, snuggling and movie nights when she still had to make up for the bills, taxes, mortgages and education costs?

Why try to fix something so broken?

Because their relationship _was _broken. Yeah, they got along great when he disappeared, but things had changed now. She was 37 and he still looked 21. She had a family and a boyfriend now and Wally had… no one. Yeah, the Team would look after him for the time being, but in the end he really had no one. Dick had gone apeshit since Wally left and turned just as serious as Batman. Bart probably couldn't hold a conversation for too long before breaking off into tears or drowning in doubts. Rudy had died three years ago and Mary had a stroke that paralyzed the left side of her face. Wally had turned to Artemis when he got back, and she just pushed him away. Maybe he expected her to be the only thing that wouldn't change in this crazy world, but she had changed most of all.

Her sobs wracked her whole body and just left her a shuddering mess of deep inhalations and hiccups. She looked up at the mirror above the sink and for a moment was met with a young adult Artemis clad in the Tigress uniform stuffed in the back of her closet. Her eyes were downcast and grey to reflect the dark storm of thoughts brewing inside of her. Her hair cascaded and pooled around her shoulders in a way she had long forgotten and she realized that this was when she was trapped in Manta's Submarine and she had thought she would die with hardly a goodbye to Wally. Another sob and she was back to staring at a red-eyed wrinkly 37 year old woman. Burying her face in her hands, she continued to sob over a red-haired speedster for the first time in six years.

"When did it go _so _wrong so fast?"

* * *

Wally was more lost than when he was in the SpeedForce. After sitting on the porch for a good half an hour, Wally had finally gotten up and moved towards the town where he could get something to satisfy his fast metabolism. Moving at a human speed, he reached the town in a relatively short amount of time. His eyes widened considerably as he looked around.

Everything had changed. And when he said 'changed', he meant full-blown-futuristic-changed. Because this was a science lover's fantasy.

The buildings were all tall with sleek, black windows and glossy exterior. Cars still littered the streets but they had been modernized noticeably and you could no longer see the excreted exhaust. Despite the noticeable lack of shrubbery, there was still a fresh smell to the city, muddled with the noise pollution of chatting passersby's and the wafting scent of hot dogs and city food that made Wally's stomach growl in anticipation. Ignoring the temptation of street venders of the once suburban town, he moved towards where his favorite restaurant was, an all-you-can-eat buffet open 24 hours. It was just his style.

However, his jolly mood tumbled down a hill as he came to the familiar entryway and was met with a 'Starbucks'. Wally held back his sniffles as he silently mourned the place that kept his hunger at bay even on the latest nights.

"Rest in peace," Wally muttered under his breath to compensate for the absurd coffee prices that could not please the monster in his stomach. Turning away, he instead opted to go to the Hibachi restaurant Artemis always dragged him to. He was again forced to stop and avert his path when he came face-to-face with a computer store. Growing irritated, he jogged down the street to the pizza place, only to find that it was also replaced by a more modern store. Desperately searching for cheap and easy food, Wally turned around in a circle and then started walking, eyes scanning the store signs. All he met was dead ends filled with complexes and fancy stores with foreign names.

Giving up, he moved towards the Zeta tube (the only part of the city that hadn't changed) and transported himself to the Watchtower. The initial shock of Wally's reappearance must've not worn off on them because the few members loitering in the missions area stared at him for a second before their collective minds processed the fact that he had returned a few days ago. They all immediately pretended as if they had not had a moment of uncalled for panic and stared at their shoes or whatever newest high-tech gadget they possessed.

Moving past them and pretending to not have caught them staring, he moved down the hall to the place that always stayed the same, no matter how advanced the world around him had gotten.

The Mess Hall.

The savory aroma of freshly made food wafted into his nostrils, filling the speedster with warmth and bliss to make up for the hours pacing around Palo Alto. His stomach growled raucously and he immediately made his way towards the machines with satisfactory ecstasy.

The mess hall was modernized quite a bit in his absence, to his dismay. The railing that you slid your tray across to get food was still there, but instead of the delicious treats on the other side there were strange, stainless steel machines that hummed to life as he approached them. Standing in front of the first machine, he stared it down in confusion as he tried to figure out how it operated.

It looked like a plain box, about a foot all the way around with a small opening underneath where he could only guess food would come out. Peering cautiously at the machine, he waved a hand in front of it as if it would come to life at his presence.

When nothing happened, he gingerly poked the front of the machine. When it still remained immobile, he felt around the sides for a chance there might be a button. With no such luck, he glared at it ponderously.

"Uh, Chicken Whizzies?" He said awkwardly at the chance it may be voice activated. When it remained the same, Wally West grew more aggravated.

"Come on, I came here to eat now give me food!" Wally shouted at the machine, bumping his fist against the top. The humming of the machinery stuttered for a moment before continuing its nauseating loop.

"Come on, I haven't eaten in four and a half hours, I'm starving!" Wally pleaded with the machines, jabbing at it again with his fingers swiftly as if some sort of tickling would increase his luck.

The machine suddenly radiated an angry hum before the bottom opened and a cheeseburger popped out. Wally's eyes widened considerably.

"Uh, thanks?" he asked, grabbing the cheeseburger. Just as he was about to take a bite, another cheeseburger emerged and an eyebrow was raised.

"I think I'm good for now," Wally said, slightly panicking as another cheeseburger appeared.

The angry buzzing continued as more cheeseburgers emerged from the small machine at an alarming rate.

"Uh, sorry for hurting your feelings, but I'm not that starving!" Wally apologized to the machine in hopes it would let up. No such luck.

_Dang, they're gonna kill me for killing their food-thing._ Wally berates himself, jabbing at the machine in hopes he would find some sort of off switch.

"You're here for four days and you're already vandalizing our kitchen. What a Wally thing to do" a mature voice calls from the door. Wally's head whips around to see Dick Grayson casually leaning against the doorway, clad in his Nightwing costume.

"Uh, whoops?" Wally said with pleading eyes, praying his best friend could help solve his conundrum.

Dick removed himself from the doorway and walked over to the machine. His hand slid to the side next to the flap and the flap closed, sealing all those cheeseburgers inside.

"I really hope you're hungry," Dick said with a vague smile, motioning to the mountain of burgers.

* * *

It wasn't until Wally was well into his fifth burger that the conversation started. He had ravenously scarfed down the previous patties as Dick left to get Wally a drink, fries and food for himself. He didn't want Wally breaking anything and he figured leaving him at a table would be the safest bet.

"Besides Supey, I think you changed least of all," Wally said, running his eyes over Nightwing's costume. His hair was a tad longer and messed up, but beside that and a small growth spurt, he really hadn't changed. I guess once you hit 18 you stopped aging noticeably. Well, except for the more defined muscle, the hint of stubble on his chin and the more mature look on his face.

Nightwing shrugged, reaching for a fry, "Well you were only gone for about half my—" he starts before being interrupted by Wally choking on his food.

"Dude!" Wally says as he coughs on the remnants of his meal, eyes wide.

"Wally, what's wrong?" Dick says, getting up suddenly. Wally manages to swallow whatever food he's struggling with before he points at Dick and snorts a little.

"What" Wally starts before chuckling lightly "are those?" Wally asks, gesturing at his hand.

Dick relaxes as he looks at his fingers and sighs in relief, chortling softly.

"These" Dick holds up a gloved arm, "Are called finger stripes," he says with an exaggerated wiggling of his fingers.

"I would've just kept the old outfit," Wally says teasingly as he munches on a French fry.

"You're just jealous. For the record, everyone else thought they were cool," Dick says smugly, crossing his arms.

"Right, because in the future those finger _whatevers_ are totally in and stylish" Wally says with a sarcastic eye roll.

"It's not the future, it's the present. And you're one to talk since I just saved your butt from a _metal box_." Dick retaliates.

"Hey! That box provoked me!" Wally defends himself weakly, clinging on desperately to his pride. After a moment of hushed silence, Wally hangs his head and Dick bursts into his signature cackle that never seemed to age.

"Dude, you haven't changed a bit!" Dick says.

"Well, duh. I'd say the same for you except you have those weird lines now and how you came in all grumpy and moody" Wally says jokingly.

"Well having your best friend die kind of makes a person like that" Dick says, sobering up.

"Whoa man, it's okay. I didn't die," Wally says in futile reassurance.

Dick looks down "We all thought you were dead, Wally. Sixteen years and I still wasn't over the _guilt._ I'm still not over it" Dick says dejectedly.

"Guilt of what?" Wally asks, tilting his head slightly.

"It was me who talked you guys into rejoining. I made you _vanish _for sixteen years," Dick says in shame.

Wally reaches across the table and puts a hand on Dick's shoulder, prompting him to look up "Dude, no one knew what was gonna happen. None of us could predict the future, and even if we could I would've done the same thing. It was my decision to run to the Arctic, you shouldn't have beat yourself up over this all this time," Wally says.

"You don't understand. I'm the reason everyone's different. When you disappeared, everyone changed. The Flash changed, Impulse changed, and_ I _changed." Dick says. Silence fell over them as they collectively realized how Wally's demise had affected everyone. It had affected them all greatly, but none as great as Artemis.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow a week without writing. This entire story was pretty much all written in an hour (as in the hour before I just uploaded it) because I was really feeling the mode this week and camp was tiring. Good news for you and bad news for me- my camp ends in a week. Meaning more time to write and less time being active. So maybe it's a win-win?

Anyways, yes I decided to add the finger stripes. I only have a few Nightwing comics but I've heard about them so I was like why not? But they're there and there's nothing you can do about it. Cue evil laugh.

Well I'm exhausted and that's messing with my brain, so time for an early bed-time. Also, I started adding quotes to the beginning! It was partially inspired by the quote from this chapter that I read about in a song I quoted in a previous chapter so I was like "I really like the quote and it fits so yay" but I just couldn't do it for one chapter so BAM! now they're in all the chapters. Whoops.

I have no idea how to spell Chicken Whizzies so I just went with my gut. And my gut said I was hungry so I took a snack break and then I spelled it like how I thought it was.

For a girl who's obsessed with Nightwing, I really have no idea how to match his personality.


End file.
